1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to a comminuting device for comminuting scrap and, more particularly, shears for chopping scrap having removable bearings.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
Scrap material such as metal, and non-metallic (e.g. paper or plastic) scrap may be comminuted using shears and hydraulic cylinders where the material is stepwise moved into the shears, clamped and chopped with the shears with the hydraulic cylinders driving both the clamp and the shears. The clamp and shears are typically mounted in a frame with linear bearing sets which over time are subject to wear, corrosion and jamming. As such, the linear bearings either need to be serviced or replaced periodically in order to consistently process scrap material. In order to service the linear bearings, the cross head, to which the movable shearing portion of the shears is mounted, is typically removed from the frame. Similarly, in order to service the linear bearings, the clamp is typically removed and the bearings serviced or replaced. Removal typically involves a partial teardown of the equipment, such as de coupling hydraulics and removing portions of the equipment that impede removal of the cross head and clamp. Removal of the cross head and clamp typically involves the use of a crane and is time consuming. A problem arises where servicing the bearings involves extensive down time, the use of expensive capital equipment and labor. Accordingly, there is a desire to be able to service and replace the linear bearings with minimal down time and at minimal expense.